


i am the sea and nobody owns me

by vivian_damor_blok



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Mentions of various other characters - Freeform, featuring mother!puck and father!sean, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian_damor_blok/pseuds/vivian_damor_blok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты появился на свет со стройными ногами вместо копыт, ты был порождён мной, а не морем. Если это не везение, то я не знаю, что это может быть ещё.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am the sea and nobody owns me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i am the sea and nobody owns me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122019) by [cheschi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheschi/pseuds/cheschi). 



> Бета: Vortex of dust in the sky  
> Новая песня океана с участием нового Конноли-Кендрика, отсюда и ОМП.  
> Эдейр – на три четверти кабилл-ушти и на оставшуюся четверть обычная лошадь, то есть влияние океана достаточно велико, как вы можете судить.

Резкий ветер бросает волосы мне в лицо и разметает их в стороны, всё совершенно так, как предупреждала мама. Земля подо мной неровная, и я могу чувствовать пульс Тисби в каждой трещине в скалах, простирающихся напротив. Остров буквально ревёт.

Сегодня первый день ноября, и обещание редкого зрелища за все прошедшие месяцы ещё никогда не было сильнее.

\- Тисби, - произносит папа, появляясь рядом со мной. Он снова верхом на Корре: глядя против света, сложно определить, где заканчивается Корр и начинается отец, они словно стали единым целым, и тень, отбрасываемая ими, заставляет меня чувствовать себя слабее. 

Даже под таким углом я вижу, какой урон был нанесён ногам Корра – их элегантная гладкость постепенно сменяется ломаными изгибами, с которыми конь мирится все эти годы. Корр может скакать, но мне рассказывали, что он делает это уже совсем не так, как прежде. Когда он берёт разбег, он выпрямляет спину, словно хочет разогнаться, но не может мчаться быстрее. Историю о том, что с ним произошло, я слышал за столом в нашей кухне где-то сотню раз, как и о том, что первой женщиной, участвовавшей и победившей в Скорпионьих бегах, была моя мама, и о том, как почти сразу после её победы мой папа открыл конюшню Кендриков. 

Вырезка из тогдашнего выпуска газеты до сих пор висит над нашим камином и играет красками даже спустя столько лет. На одной из фотографий моя мама пересекает финишную черту, а на другой, той, что внизу страницы, её целует папа – ни в коем случае не наоборот.

Мы стоим у основания скалы, откуда открывается обзор на пляж и гавань. Здесь очень легко забыть, как на самом деле невелик наш остров, и о том, что за пределами Скармаута существует другой мир, с Ирландией дяди Гейба и Америкой Джорджа Холли. Я щурюсь от солнца, слишком яркого для ноября. Перед нами простирается бесконечно синее и страстное море.

Эдейр подо мной беспокоен и старается забрать ближе к солёному туману. Напоминаю, что я всё ещё на нём, и увожу его в сторону. Не имеет значения, хочет ли он спуститься на пляж и посоревноваться с остальными лошадьми. Я должен оторваться от раскинувшегося внизу вида и отогнать ноющую боль в животе, чтобы напомнить себе: мы не собираемся участвовать в бегах сегодня. 

Нас накрывают вторая волна посетителей с материка и партия туристов, решившая посетить остров в последний момент. Некоторые ведут своих пони, невзрачных в сравнении с водными лошадьми Тисби. Беспорядочный шум их голосов резко контрастирует с привычной для порта тишиной.

Шкура Эдейра покрыта галькой, словно он случайно сбился с пути и вынужден был долго пробираться по побережью. Большинство людей думают, что он детёныш Корра и Дав. С его светлой кожей и бледной гривой его можно было бы принять за специально выращенного для меня жеребёнка лошадей моих родителей, но в Эдейре гораздо больше крови кабилл-ушти, и он едва ли обладает состраданием Дав. Впрочем, он не настолько кровожаден, и его зубы слишком малы, чтобы разорвать человека на части, поэтому его нельзя отнести ни к тем, ни к другим.

Зато он принадлежит мне.

***

Мы встречаем на берегу маму. Она широко улыбается, заметив нас.

Мой папа смотрит на маму так, словно готов ради неё стереть море с лица земли. 

Всякий раз, когда Саманта Прайвит перехватывает мой взгляд, она пытается подать нам знак, стремясь сделать это так, чтобы Эдейр унёс меня в океан. Джон Берингер узнаёт меня, когда мы направляемся в сторону столов распорядителей. Прищурившись, он окидывает меня пристальнейшим взглядом. У меня возникает внезапное желание ударить его.

– Ты даже для Кендрика всё ещё слишком юн, чтобы участвовать в бегах? – спрашивает меня его отец. Мой папа качает головой, и на миг между ними замирает молчаливое взаимопонимание.

– Ленточки для зрителей у Паллсона, – ворчит Бич Грэттон свойственным ему низким голосом.

Родители получают одинаковые зелёные ленты. Вокруг моего запястья обёрнут жёлтый клочок ткани, другой такой же я привязываю к седлу Эдейра. Моё сердце колотится всё быстрее и быстрее.

***

Как только я отрываюсь от толпы, я натыкаюсь на друга нашей семьи с корзинкой ноябрьских пирожных.

\- А, Роберт! – приветливо встречает меня он.

Роберт в честь моего дедушки, утопленного водными лошадьми одним несчастливым ноябрьским днём. Называть меня полным именем – почти то же самое, как слушать старую песню, которую вы уже слышали сотню раз, как встречать старого знакомого. Честно говоря, я слышу своё настоящее имя только дважды в году – весной, когда он приезжает посмотреть на новорождённых жеребят в конюшне, и осенью во время бегов.

– Никто не зовёт меня Робертом, – мой голос звучит мрачнее, чем я ожидал, тем более в такой день. 

Морщинки вокруг его глаз становятся заметнее, когда он улыбается и шутливо прикладывает ладонь ко лбу.

– Конечно. Ты сын своей матери, счастливчик Кендрик.

Однажды я спросил маму о моём имени. «Ты появился на свет со стройными ногами вместо копыт, ты был порождён мной, а не морем. Если это не везение, то я не знаю, что это может быть ещё, – ответила она, покачивая в воздухе деревянной ложкой, – а теперь попроси своего отца вернуться быстрее, чем он промёрзнет до костей».

В уютном молчании я сижу с Джорджем Холли, щедро отдающим мне больше пирожных, чем мне вообще-то разрешено, но мои ноги бесконечно постукивают по земле.

– Я вижу, ты взволнован.

– Можно и так сказать, хотя, наверное, во всём виноват сахар в этих ноябрьских пирожных.

– Неважно, – его смех разносится по округе. – Знаешь, твоя мать была первой, кто втянул меня во всю эту затею с пирожными, ещё в мою первую поездку на Тисби.

Интересно, сколько времени прошло с тех пор? Годы не читаются по его лицу.

– Ещё не участвуешь в бегах? – да, вот этот вопрос. Я медленно глотаю липкое тесто пирожного, прежде чем ответить:

– Нет, не в этом году. Папа говорит, в тринадцать слишком рано.

В мои тринадцать мне сказали, что я вылитый дядя Финн в молодости.

– Что ж, ноябрь всё ещё слишком привлекателен для вас, Конноли-Кендрики, – Джордж Холли снова улыбается, и в его глазах блестят озорные огоньки.

Больше он не произносит ни слова.

***

Когда я вижу на берегу выброшенные тела, я почти благодарен провидению за то, что не участвовал в этом году. Почти. Джордж Холли, должно быть, замечает это по выражению моего лица, потому что он снова смеётся. 

– Время ещё придёт, – обещает он взглядом, который я не могу расшифровать, прежде чем уйти с моими родителями.

Мысль об ожидании до следующего года становится чуть менее невыносимой.


End file.
